A Love To Kill For
by Calamity Crisis
Summary: Summer has ended for Ayano Aishi, but with the summer gone and school starting, Ayano seems to stumble into the love of her life. With his face haunting her every thought she just can't think straight! After a little while she is informed that her Senpai is going to be confessed to by another girl, and she's perfectly fine with it. As long as they're dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I'm Calamity and welcome to my fanfic! This has been a series I've been so excited to write! before you read just know that there is going to be gore and killing (if you didn't already know lol) so let's begin!**

Ayano could feel the sunlight dance across her closed lids as she started to become conscious. she groaned and began to sit up, smiling as she did so.

A dream had been slipping into her sleep for the past month and she couldn't stop smiling about it. He was just so perfect. Every night she would dream about school or something more exciting, and then... he appeared. She didn't know his name, after all he was only a dream. He had shaggy black hair with deep gray eyes, and oh, his voice... Ayano smiled at the memory as she glanced over at her clock.

" _Oh my God!"_ she cried. It was 8:15 am, and she was going to be late for her second year in high school. Ayano quickly threw aside her light gray comforter, and raced to get ready.

Stumbling, she managed to get to her grab her uniform out of her light oak wardrobe, tidy her horrible bed head, and race out the door with a piece of toast in her mouth.

Racing to beat the clock, Ayano sprinted, hardly paying attention to where she was going. If she had looked up, maybe she would have noticed the lanky boy racing out in front of her.

They collided, each going down with a thud Ayano stayed down for a little while holding her head, "ouch, ouch, ouch... that hurts..." she muttered rubbing her aching forehead.

she heard a slight gasp and saw the boy get up, "I'm so sorry!" he cried holding out a gentle hand.

"I wasn't paying attention and I just... I'm sorry!" He repeated, shaking his head.

Ayano glanced up and was about to respond, let him know it was okay, when she actually took his appearance in.

 _It's... him... the boy from my dreams! he has the same hair, same eyes! his skin is flawless.._

She stared at him, her mouth slack from the shock of her realization. Ayano could feel something... deep in her chest. Deep in her stomach...

 _what is this? is this... no.. I can't be in love... but.. no, he's my love! this is fate!_

A smile played across her lips as she stared at his outstretched hand, "umm... are you okay? do you need a doctor? Maybe you hit your head?"

Ayano frantically shook her head, "no! no, I'm fine! just dazed, that's all, " she replied taking his hand.

The boy gave a sigh of relief and a smile, "glad to hear you're okay," he said giving a nod of his head. "I've got to get to school, I'm going to be late." he said while turning away. He gave a gentle wave over his shoulder, "maybe we'll meet up again sometime!"

Ayano nodded dumbly, "uh huh, see ya..." she said giving a polite wave.

 _yes... he's the one... my soul mate!_

"what took you so long?"

Ayano was snapped out of her daze by the voice of another girl. Looking up, she spotted a curvy girl with orange pigtails talking to the boy.

"I'm sorry..." the boy said, scratching his neck nervously.

They continued talking while down the street, Ayano stood frozen to the concrete.

 _no... this can't be! Is he going to be stolen that easily from me?!_

She shook her head, _I can't deal with this now! I'm going to be late!_

And with that she staring running towards her school, but this time she made sure to keep an eye out, not only for other people, but to make sure nothing happened between her love and Miss. Pigtails.

"interesting..." a red haired girl said, watching the three late students. "perhaps history will repeat itself..."

Through out the day Ayano watched the boy, where he ate, who he talked to... She even learned that he was a grade above her.

"I guess that would make him my Senpai, " she murmured.

After lunch, Ayano watched him as he walked back to his classes. And what she saw made her feel something in the bottom of her stomach.

A girl with curled purple pigtails walked up to him and _spoke_ to him. Ayano felt her hands shake as she watched her laugh with him, "the nerve of that girl... " she whispered sharply.

Hearing the bells ring, she pushed off the wall and headed towards her class.

Ayano watched as Senpai headed home for the day. he didn't seem to be interested in any of the clubs or sports.

 _hmm... I wonder what he likes.._ Ayano thought to herself. Suddenly a beep came from her pocket, pulling out her small smart phone, she saw she had a message:

 **If you want to know how to keep him, meet me in room 3-3**

Ayano shook her head, "I don't know the number... but if it's about Senpai.."

making up her mind, Ayano began to climb the large tile stairs to room 3-3, unknowing of what would become of her.

Ayano walked down the vacant hall, glancing at the room numbers. Finally she came across the room and hesitantly stepped inside, "hello?" she asked, not wanted to go in any further.

"come on in, don't be shy Yan-chan."

Ayano gulped and slowly stepped in to see a skinny girl with a red bob and red glasses leaning against the wall.

"who are you?" Ayano asked stepping in.

The girl gave a sharp toothed grin and looked at Yan-chan with a half lidded look, "I'm no one important, but if you want to know, I'm called Info-chan," she said coming closer. "I provide students with information that they need, gossip, dirty secrets... anything."

Yan-chan began to feel unsettled by her presence, "okay... what do you want with me?"

info-chan shrugged. "the text was obvious wasn't it? I know how you can keep your precious senpai."

Ayano flinched, "how do you-"

"know? listen, if I can get your number without any difficulty, I can surely figure out who you like."

Ayano swallowed, "how can I keep him?"

"well.." Info-chan started out. "you have completion, a rival I suppose. Her name is Osana Najimi, and she's had a crush on your senpai for years now." she laughed. "in fact, she's planning on confessing her feelings for him soon. Next Friday to be exact."

Ayano's heart fell, "but... how can I stop her?"

info-chan laughed, "easy, just get rid of her."

Ayano tilted her head, "what do you mean? How can I get rid of her?"

info-chan mimicked Ayano's movement, "was I not clear enough? I want you to _kill her."_

Ayano's eye's widened, "k-ki-kill?!" she shook her head, "no, I can't do that!"

info-chan smiled, "and why not? you love your senpai don't you?"

Ayano rubbed her arm, "well yeah... but why do you want me to kill her?"

"That's simple. I need more readers. I run a journal, but no one reads it.. but-" info-chan said, holding up a hand.

"if there's a murder, people will start freaking out! they'll want details! And if you kill more of your rivals then i'll have more to talk about! just don't go overboard... I won't have any readers left," she said chuckling. "and don't worry, I won't tell them you're behind it. your secrets safe with me."

Ayano shook her head, "you're insane."

info-chan gave a harsh laugh, "i know you can kill. it courses through your veins!"

Ayano flinched, "what's that supposed to mean?"

info-chan ignored her, "anyway. if you decide to do it, I can provide you with the rivals, the supplies... well the rivals are free of charge, but to get supplies... that's going to cost you."

"what's the cost?" Ayano asked nervously.

"panty shots."

Ayano frowned, "excuse me?"

"i take payment in panty shots. boys, and some girls, buy them from me and that's how I get your supplies. things aren't cheap you know."

Ayano shook her head, "no... I can't kill someone.."

info-chan shrugged, "you have all weekend to decide, but tick tock. Lover girl is going to confess her feelings, and senpai isn't someone to turn a girl down."

Info-chan walked past Ayano, "you have my number when you make your decision, and I have the information. you choose."

and she was gone.

Ayano layed in her bed that night, thinking over Info-chans offer.

 _No... I can't kill someone. but... Senpai will say yes if I don't do something about it.._

Ayano felt a squeeze in her heart at the thought of the girl with him, "no! He is mine! And I have to protect it!"

Ayano picked up her phone and typed in her answer to info-chan:

 **give me the information about my rival.**

After a few seconds a reply came back with all of Osana's information and picture.

and with a smug reply:

 **pleasure doing business with you.**

 **Phew! thank you for reading the first chapter of a love to kill for! leave a comment and tell me what you think, and if you liked it favorite and follow because i'm going to be updating soon!**

 **kisses, calamity crisis**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I've been busy with school and doing more research for this story: but at least I'm finished and can just write! If you like this story let me know, the reviews REALLY help me write my fanfics! Follow and Favorite, I'll be updating again soon!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything with Yandere simulator or the characters, in the last chapter I used a bit from the game so reader will now what happened in the game. From now on I will be using my own words and such.**

 **ENJOY!**

••••••••••••••••

 _ **The first week. 1:34 am early Monday morning.**_

Ayano couldn't sleep. She laid in her crumpled sheets tossing and turning throughout the night. The information Info-chan had given her still floated though her tired mind. Senpai was going to be confessed to, and she needed to stop it. Ayano figured the deal between her and Info-chan killed two birds with one stone, Ayano gets her Senpai, and Info-chan gets her articles; her club must be slow...

Ayano sighed and shrugged off her gray stained sheets to pick her phone up from the nightstand beside her. Flicking the screen to life it momentarily blinded her as the bright light flashed across her face. Ayano pulled up her messages from Info-chan and scanned over the picture and text that was sent:

 **Osana Najimi**

 **Personality: Tsundere**

 **Crush: Senpai**

 **Club: None**

 **Additional Information:**

 **Often snaps at Senpai and gets annoyed over insignificant things. However, she is deeply in love with Senpai, and wishes that they could be together. Plans to confess to Senpai under the Sakura tree on Friday.**

Ayano glared at those horrible words, 'deeply in love with Senpai...' _I'll never let that happen, you're mine and mine only Senpai..._

With a scrunched up nose and flick of her finger she texted Info-chan:

 _I need to know how to kill Osana. I need a plan, what do you have?_

Ayano waited patiently for her phone to twinkle with the information that will be hers.

After a while her phone buzzed and she eagerly swiped it up; but the answer she received wasn't what she wanted to see:

 _Oh? Great to know you're already deciding on what to do, but have you already forgotten my fee for such items?_

Ayano frowned and responded her confusion.

her phone buzzed again:

 _My price is cheap, I need panty shots remember? You give the number I need and I'll give you what you want,_

 _simply send them to me, 5 should suffice for what you're after._

With a groan, Ayano agreed and laid back down with her phone held tightly to her chest.

 _How am I supposed to get them? I can't just waltz up, take a peek and snap the picture! I'll be suspended and Senpai would never love me!_

With a shake of her head she tried to relax and sleep.

The morning at school was a haze, everything was blurred except Senpai. He was like coffee, he gave her the motivation to keep moving. Ayano watched as he pulled out his school books from his locker, she felt so happy watching him, nothing could break her love for him, he will fall in love with her and they'll-

"Hey Senpai!"

Ayano flinched at the sound of another girl calling his name. Breaking her from her fantasy, Ayano looked up to see a tall girl with long flaming orange hair, that was pulled into pigtails with cute little ribbons, her eyes were big and the same color as her hair. she was pretty except for a slight scowl she held. She wore the same sailor uniform Yan-chan wore, except for her long peach polka dot socks...

"Osana Najimi.." Ayano murmured. She watched as Senpai gave her a smile, "hey Osana, I was wondering when you'd get here."

As their conversation carried on, Ayano felt something building in her chest, and begin radiating through her entire body. Her hands began shaking, and she began muttering repeatedly, "Osana, Osana..."

 _I don't see why I was so scared before._ Ayano thought, _I've never wanted to kill you so much before now. I have a pencil, I could easily walk over and slam it between your eyes, watching as your slender body crumpled to the floor, your face mixed with so many emotions as the scream that was forming in your throat dies out like the light in your eyes..._

With her mind made up, Ayano began moving towards the laughing two; She had her pencil gripped in her hand, so tight she could feel the wood snapping slightly.

She was closer now, her mind pounding with only one thought in her mind: Senpai is mine.

Neither noticed as Ayano raised up her hand to move Senpai out of the way for a clear shot of Osana's head.

Bzzz... bzzzz..bzzz..

Ayano froze. _W-what?..._

Her phone was buzzing in her pocket, shakily Ayano took it out and saw she had a message:

 _Be patient. The schemes I have are much better than what you were about to pull._

 _All I ask is for 5 panty shots. Turn them in and you'll get what you need._

 _Don't be so reckless, you want to keep Senpai don't you?_

Ayano began backing away from the two, Oh my god... did I almost..

Ayano slapped a hand over her mouth and began sprinting for the bathroom. Some student glanced up as she pushed past, the girl began following Ayano as she reached her destination; throwing open a stall door Ayano began to heave into the toilet, _I almost killed her! I almost killed her!_

As she leaned over the toilet, the girl that followed eyed her, "hey... are you okay?" Ayano glanced back to see a busty purple haired girl standing behind her.

 _Oh great, another pigtail girl..._

Ayano couldn't respond as she leaned back and started again.

The girl slowly walked behind Ayano and lifted her hair off her back, "I'll just do this.." She said lightly patting Ayano's back.

Ayano smiled into the bowl, she was just pretending now. _This is perfect!_ She thought.

Without the girl noticing, Ayano began to slowly pull her phone out of her pocket. _Please hit the right button, please..._

Ayano slid the phone between her own legs to push between the Purple haired girls. Ayano could barely see because of it being so far back, but it had to be good enough. Pressing the button Ayano gave another fake heave as she pressed the button to drown out the camera noise.

Ayano leaned her head back and brought her hand, with the phone, to her skirt, sliding the device discreetly into the silk pocket.

"Thank you.." Ayano murmured, wiping her mouth. The girl smiled, "hey it's no problem, this darn stomach bug has been going around for quite some time. I had it last week." Sticking out a hand the girl gave another cute smile, making her eyes squeeze together, "I'm Kokona Haruka,"

Ayano put a smile on her face, "I'm Ayano Aishi, but you can call me Yan-chan if you want."

Kokona's eyes flew open and put her hand back down, "ack! I'm sorry! but your're hands are..." Ayano gave an apologetic smile, "oh, I need to.. wash them."

Walking over to the sink she began lathering her pallid hands in disinfectant, "So Yan-chan, how come I've never seen you around here before?" Ayano glanced up, "hm? oh, well... I'm quiet in class, I don't speak much."

Kokona gave a understanding nod, "Ah, how about lunch? Where do you sit?"

flicking her wet hands Ayano pulled towels to wipe them dry, "well, no where really. I just wander around. I don't sit with anyone..."

Kokona clapped her hands together, "I know! How about you come sit me and my friends? You seem nice and we've been missing Osana since all she ever does is hang out with Senpai..."

Ayano stopped listening when she said Osana.

"Sure! I'd love to come sit with you!" Ayano said enthusiastically.

With a smile Kokona said she'll see her at lunch and strolled out of the bathroom.

 _That went better than planned. Now back to business, one down, four more to go._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 _ **The first week. 12:01 pm Monday afternoon: Lunch.**_

Ayano clicked in her combination as she watched Senpai out of the corner of her eye, _hmm.. he doesn't really eat with anyone. He likes to sit alone I suppose. that's adorable!_

"Yan-chan? Are you okay?"

Ayano flinched, a slender hand waved in front of her face. "y-yeah, I'm good." Glancing up she saw the hand belonged to Kokona.

 _oh, the girl I took the panty shot of._

giving a small smile, Ayano greeted the girl. While having small talk Ayano noticed Senpai leaving to get his lunch.

"hey... how about we go sit down?" Ayano asked, her eyes following his every move.

"Huh? Oh, okay sure!" Taking Ayano's hand, Kokona began weiving through the crowded school halls, up the tangled stairs, to the fresh air of the rooftop.

"isn't this a great view?" Kokona asked looking around for her friends.

Ayano's eyes widened, "wow... all the years I've been here, I've never been to the rooftop..."

It was scarce, barely anyone was up here, maybe a group or two but not many.

"Oh! There they are!" Kokona began waving frantically towards a group of girls. "Hey guys!" she shouted.

Ayano cringed, _Why do you need to shout? just walk over there and say hi..._

While the two walked over, the girls glanced up to see who was calling them. A tall lanky girl with long electric blue pigtails and short side bangs raised her hand to give a slight wave, "Hey Kokona, we were wondering when you'd get back here."

Looking over, the girl began taking in Ayano, "so... who's this?" She asked.

Kokona opened her palms open to Ayano, as if presenting her masterpiece, "This is Yan-chan, I met her this morning!"

Ayano gave a fake smile as the pigtail girl held out a hand and returned the smile, "Hey Yan-chan, I'm Saki Miyu." While turning she began to point to the girls and give their names, "This is Pippi Osu, you'll only see her at lunch 'cause she's always in the computer lab with her nose in the screen."

Pippi had a cute little bob that came below her chin and dyed pink bangs that came to the sides of her cheeks, "hello," she said shyly giving a small smile.

"This is Musume Ronshaku, she's pretty outgoing and fun!"

Ayano smiled but inside she felt her body scrunch up; Musume had obviously bleached hair to give her a full head of blonde hair, messy baby blue eyeshadow, fake eyelashes, and a medium sized bust.

"Ooh! aren't you the cutest!" she squealed racing to Ayano.

"H-hey what- ACK!" Musume gave Ayano a rib crushing hug while cooing.

 _oh god I'm going to be sick..._

not only was the hug hurting her stomach, but Musume was wearing a plethora of perfume that was supposed to smell like cotton candy, but it was making Ayano sick.

"Let the poor girl down Musume, you're gonna kill her." Musume let go and shot a pouty face at a girl with a red pony tail to the side of her head. She gave off a powerful vibe, perhaps she's the strongest of the group...

"Oh! She wouldn't... right? please tell me she won't Yui!" A girl with short green pony tails coward behind the red side pony tailed girl, Yui, shaking.

Yui rolled her eyes, "No Koharu. She won't."

Koharu smiled, "oh, that's good. Hello Yan-chan!" she said skipping over to the girl.

"hello," Yan-chan said. At least she doesn't smell...

Saki glanced around, "So, now that we're done with the meet and greet, have you seen Osana today Kokona?"

Ayano froze, _she's in this group? maybe they can give me a little bit of information..._

Kokona nodded, "yeah, she was with that guy she likes today. In fact-" She said walking over to the edge of the terrace, "She's down there with him right now."

Ayano frowned and began walking over to the edge of the fence lined edged and peered over with the rest of the group.

 _There._

Ayano spotted her almost instantly; her long orange pony tails were hard to miss. She sat there with Senpai laughing and talking, she even put a hand on him.

 _That bitch! She's going to die!_

Ayano smiled and laughed, "awe! they're so cute!" The girls nodded,

"yeah, " Pippi said. "But it's been lonely without her.. all she ever does is hang out with him."

The others nodded in agreement.

Ayano needed to go, she needed to hurry and kill Osana before it was too late.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the restroom okay?" The girls paid no attention as Ayano began walking away to get what she needed done.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 _ **Same day 12:45 pm: lunch**_

Ayano quickly moved through the empty halls, she could hear a few teachers, but nothing major thankfully.

 _Almost there..._

Ayano came to a stop behind the corner closest to the bathroom; she could hear a couple girls gossiping inside.

 _Oh god... Am I really going to do this?_

Ayano heard the bathroom stalls clang shut and she moved inside.

 _I have no choice._

She saw four stalls were occupied and began pulling out her phone, _okay, just do it!_

She went to the phone app, creeped up to the first stall and took a deep breath.

 _Here I go.._

Quickly she darted her phone under the first stall and snapped a picture, "EEK! WHO THE-"

 _Oh no! Hurry!_

She scurried to the next one and snapped a shot, receiving the same response.

 _Again!_

Another picture.

"Guys! What's going on?" The last girl asked worriedly.

Anyano slammed her hand under and snapped the final picture, "OH MY GOD!" The girl screamed.

Anyano sprinted out of the bathroom, hearing the stalls open behind her, "get back here!" The girls screamed.

Ayano ran up the stairs into the other bathroom, barely escaping their eager eyes, "too close..." She whispered. She took deep breaths as she felt her heart beat slow.

She still needed to check the photos to see if they were any good, but anyone could walk in on her and find out what she had done.

"Oh, well I can just go in here." She said waltzing into the open stall.

Pulling out her phone she began looking at the pictures.

The first one had a girl with pink hair and a thong to match, "okay, that's two counting Kokona's.."

The next one showed a goth looking girl with long brown hair and side bangs in her face sporting a confused look and purple underwear.

Third was a blonde haired girl with a small bob with a black bikini type, and the last was probably worth two panty shots.

The girl was pretty, she was bent over pulling up her fushia panties with one hand while her other held up her massive cleavage, "holy.. You can see everything!"

As she gawked over the picture she heard the bathroom door slam open and voices invade the small bathroom, "ugh! I can't find them!" A girl said.

 _I'm pretty sure that voice belongs to the one I heard downstairs..._

"It's okay Kota-Chan! We'll find them!" Another girl said perkily.

 _Oh no... No, no, no.._

There was a knock on Ayano's stall, "hey! Open up!"

Ayano's swallowed and placed her phone in her bra, "what is it?" She asked trying to sound annoyed.

Opening the stall, she was faced with the goth and the blonde, "shh don't be so mean Kota! She probably doesn't know!"

The goth, Kota-chan, glared at the girl, "did anyone come in here?"

Ayano kept a confused look, "what do you mean?"

Kota growled and pushed the blonde forward, "YOU explain it Chiharu, I can't deal with this!"

Chiharu gave a small smile, "well... A guy or girl, we don't know who, took shots of our underwear underneath the stalls... Our friends are still in the other bathroom weeping over it... Do you know who did it?"

Ayano's plastered a horrific look over her face, "oh my god! No, but I hope they get suspended!"

Chiharu nodded and nudged Kota to leave with her, "thanks," she grumbled as they left.

Ayano backed up to the wall and slid down, "oh my god that was close.."

She began smiling, "but now I can afford the scheme!" She began giggling as the bell rang for class to begin.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

 _ **Same day 4:46 pm: End of school.**_

Ayano watched as Senpai put his shoes on and put his things up.

 _Oh senpai..._

She began following him, but far enough back to where he wouldn't notice, as he walked home.

The street was lined with full bloom trees that leaked their beautiful flowers into the air. The aroma they carried was a sweet nectar, almost like honey. Their scent filled the air and even made Senpai turn his nose in the air to smell the fragrance. He looked so beautiful standing there; the sun warming his face, making him glow, his hands were tucked in his pockets and his eyes closed to take it all in. After a while he continued down the street, and turned into his driveway.

 _Good bye Senpai._

Ayano called silently. She could feel her heart thumping wild as he opened his door and walked inside.

She felt alone again. She never had anyone to talk to.. But soon, she'll have him.

••••••••••••••••••••••

 ** _Same Day: 9:36pm_**

Ayano laid on her bed, the only light illuminating her room was from the lamp. She held her phone between her hands as she prepared the message, "Ok... And... Send!"

She said pressing her screen.

The five panty shots were sent to Info-chan for the trade.

A few minutes later a reply came:

 _Good work, I'll send you a scheme as promised._

She did; and boy was it clever.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Thanks for re** **ading! If you enjoyed it favorite or follow! I'll be updating again shortly! Reviews also help a bunch, they give me motivation to write! Thank you!**

 **kisses,**

 **Calamity Crisis ❤️❤️**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all, sorry I haven't updated in so long. My depression has been getting worse and it's been getting hard to write. I'm still going to continue this story because writing helps me, so please just stick with me through this story, thank you for the favorites and follows already, they REALLY help me. Now I present you A Love To Kill For: Chapter 3... ❤️**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 _First week. 4:56 pm early Wednesday evening. Two days till dead line._

Ayano walked swiftly through the hardware store, every now and then picking up a few items on the way to what she needed most. Pulling out her phone, her eyes scanned over the small but vital list Info-chan had texted her.

 _Bucket- can be found in the schools supply closet_

 _a flathead screwdriver_

 _a sink that is big enough for you to put water in the bucket_

 _stool- can also be found in the schools supply closet_

 _Pleasure doing business with you._

Ayano shook her head and continued to walk though the aisles, hoping the find the screwdriver she needed. Finally, she came to the section that held the item she needed; but taking a quick glance showed that it as no where to be found. "Shit," she muttered under her breath. "now how am I going to-"

"Do you need any help ma'am?"

Ayano rolled her eyes and turned towards the person speaking to her, "um, yes. By any chance can you tell me where your flathead screwdrivers are? I can't seem to find them.."

The man was a worker, he had a nice brown fo hawk going on, and a cute smile to match.

 _Ugh he isn't anything like my Senpai..._

"Yes ma'am! It's right up here-" he said while pointing to the front counter. "We just received a new shipment of them."

Ayana gave the man a seemingly genuine smile, "oh my, thank you!" She gushed.

The guy gave a wink and began walking up towards the counter, and to Ayano's dismay he continued talking, "you look really familiar... But I don't know why." He said sizing her up.

She gave him a confused look and chose not to say anything, hoping he'll forget ab-

"Ah! You go to my high school! Akedemi high! You're Ayano, right?"

Ayano nodded.

"Now I know why, you're in my math class!"

 _Please shut up,_ Ayano begged silently. Of all the people that could talk to her, why did it have to be this idiot? They walked up to the counter with the boy still talking her ear off.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Back at her home, Ayano laid her new tools on her comforter and took inventory.

"Hack saw... Butchers knife... Disposable bags.." She continued checking off items as her mind began thinking about Info-chan and her parents.

Who was she?

Where are he parents now?

Info-chan had told Ayano that she was helping her because of her articles; but what if that wasn't true?

Her parents had been gone for a long time... She was missing the company of her mother and father...

 _Enough, I don't need to think about that right now, what if Info-chan has something more sinister up her sleeve?_

Ayano frowned and set her list down on the bed, "this isn't sitting right.." She murmured. Pulling out her phone, she began typing in the schools webpage; when it loaded she began typing

Info-chan into the student search bar. As soon as Info-chan's profile came up static began to form on her screen.

"What the hell?" Ayano gasped, as she watched words began forming on the screen:

 _"Trying to look up my information? Don't bother. There is nothing you need to know about me. You are a client, and I am a provider. That's all we need need to know about each other."_

The screen shut off and Ayano stared at it. Slowly, she brought her finger up and pressed the button to turn it back on. The screen flicked to life and showed no difference except the school page was no longer up. Ayano bit her lip and set her phone down. She didn't know why, but something about Info-chan wasn't right, and she didn't know what it was. After a little while longer of taking inventory Ayano pulled at her hair, "What am I doing?" She groaned. She couldn't possibly kill Osana, it wouldn't be right!

But then she imagined Osana putting her hands on Senpai and holding onto him as he lightly kissed her-

"No," She growled. "I will not not let her take him. Senpai is mine and mine only." She looked over at her butcher knife and smiled as she pick it up, "..and anyone who tries to take him will deeply regret it." She gave a low, menacing cackle as her grotesque thoughts played on through her head, over and over all night long.

•••••••••••••••••••

 _First week. 8:47 am early Thursday morning. One day till dead line._

Senpai put his shoes on beside his locker as Ayano watched from a distance. His messy hair fell in front of his light grey eyes as he glanced up at Osana. Ayano knew they were talking, it was obvious, but she didn't care. She wouldn't have to worry about her much longer. Ayano knew she was cutting her mission close, but it didn't matter; she needed to be sure before she killed another being like herself without feeling any remorse over it.

She laughed to herself quietly, "as if I would."

Ayano quickly turned around and headed for the bathroom around the corner; as she passed various students, she would compliment their appearances, and each would blush and say the same thing.

Such boring creatures. Ayano thought; and it was true. Everyday these students did the same thing. Everyday the students talked to the same people, the same gossip, the same EVERYTHING. Creatures of habit is what they were named in Ayano's eyes. All except for her Senpai.

Reaching her destination, she found the water closet deserted with a few crumpled towels laying around the dank room. Ayano heard the bell ring as she set to work, that's okay, I put myself absent for this exact reason.

She had already found the old, faded bucket in the bathroom. She picked it up and placed it in the wide mouthed sink, slowly filling it with the tap water. Ayano's heart was racing, she had never thought in a million years that she, Ayano Aishi, would be plotting someones death. Sure, there were a lot of people she hated and had thought of them dying, but she never thought she would be the one putting those ideas into action.

Finally she saw the blue bucket had reached its limit and had slowly began moving it away from the faucet. She placed it down next to an open stall and began to decide her next move. She decided to put the stool up next, as she looked around the vacant bathroom she realized she forgot to bring the stool. She swore and slowly poked her head out into the brightly lit hallway; it was empty, and not a slap of shoe was to be heard echoing through the hallway.

Quickly, she sprinted down the hallway, careful that her shoes did not carry and alert a teacher of her presence. Coming to a stop in front of the closet, Ayano whipped it open and began digging though its cluttered contents, "mop.. bucket.. detergent... where is- Ah!"

Ayano quickly pulled out the rusty stool and made her way back to the nasty restroom, hopefully for the last time. She placed the stool beside the stall Osana would choose, Ayano had been watching her for a couple days, and every time Osana needed the restroom, she would always come to this vacant one in the exact same stall three times a day. once in the morning, afternoon, and after school lets out.

Osana was defiantly a creature of habit.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 _Same day. 12:01 pm Lunch_

"AYANOOOOO!" Kokona yelled, jumping on the girl.

Ayano choked while trying to untangle Kokona's lanky limbs from her body, "h-hey Kokona."

"Where were you?" she asked, frowning at her friends tone.

While rubbing her neck, she glanced past Kokona; watching as Osana smiled and laughed with Senpai.

Ayano felt her heart pick up and her palms become sweaty, _calm down, calm down, calm down. She won't be able to be with him after I'm through with my plan._

"Sorry," Ayano muttered. "I was feeling ill this morning and couldn't come, luckily it cleared up."

Kokona scrunched up her small nose, "that must've sucked." She gave a big smile, "but you're here now, that's all that matters!"

Ayano gave a slight nod and followed Kokona while waiting for Osana to finish.

Ayano was patient as she secretly watched the tsundere flirt with her soon-to-be

boyfriend. Ayano laughed, who is she playing? it's obvious that Osana didn't like Senpai, no.. She just wanted in his pants probably; just thinking about it made Ayanos nerves rise up.

Kokonas group were talking about boys and it all bored Ayano, she groaned as they asked her questions:

"Who do you like?"

"Someone you don't know."

"Is he cute?"

"Very."

"Can you tell us his name?"

"No, I want to keep it secret." Over and over they pestered her, and Ayano was getting ready to snap when she saw it, Osana getting up and walking towards the bathrooms. "h-hey, I'm gonna go to the nurse, I'm not feeling too hot..."

Peppi looked up, "do you want me to come along?"

Ayano quickly shook her head, "no, I should be fine, thanks though,"

It was time.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The hallway the bathroom was on screamed with silence. The only noise was Osanas clicking shoes and Ayanos, hopefully, quiet heart. While telling herself to calm down, Ayano watched as Osana stepped into the abandoned bathroom.

Ayano waited to hear the stall door close and made her move slipping into the bathroom stealthily, while pulling out her screwdriver Ayano made sure Osana was in the right stall.

 _Perfect.._

Ayano walked over to the light switch and began to clumsily take the screws out. Dropping them to the floor with a little clink, Ayano removed the board protecting the wires that threatened to poke out. While pulling the wires out a little bit, she gently sliced a couple open and placed them around the switch. "Lights out," Ayano whispered clicking the light off.

 _"HEY! NOT FUNNY!"_ Osana yelled. Ayano rushed over to the stool, pulling the bucket up and over the stall soaking the girl.

"EEEK!" She screamed. Ayano hid in the dark beside the occupied stall and waited for her prey to emerge, soaking and terrified. It was dark, too dark for Osana to see the crouching figure beside her stall as she walked out, hands in front of her, fumbling for the switch.

"Where... Is it?" She muttered.

 _Closer... Just a little bit closer!_

Osanas hand came across the switch and she gave a small laugh as she turned it on.

The light flicked on, not only revealing Ayano, but also the twitching Osana.

Ayano watched, wide-eyed as Osana flailed around with her hand on the switch while making strange choking noises. Osana continued jerking while the electricity pumped through her body and then... stopped. Ayano panicked but relaxed when she saw her body fall back onto the hard tile floor with a hard thunk. Ayano watched but saw no movement from the girl; wary, Ayano climbed off the stool and made her way toward her, hopefully dead, rival. Ayano looked at her face, it was stuck in a silent scream as a bit of saliva trailed from her mouth. Ayano put two fingers to her neck and smiled. No pulse.

Ayano began shaking as laughter spilled from her lungs, "Don't fuck with my Senpai bitch."

She slapped Osana across the face and laughed as she didn't do anything, "what? Can't fight? Is Senpai not good enough for you?"

Crinkling up her nose, Ayano glared at the girl, "you're disgusting, as if Senpai would love a vile creature such as yourself."

Ayano smiled as she dragged Osanas corpse into the bathroom stall and locked it, "this is only temporary," Ayano purred. Finally, She had defeated her first rival!

Ayano decided she could clean up the mess later and returned the switch back to its spot along with the screws. She finished just as the bell rang releasing the students back to class.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 _Same day. 4:45 pm End of day._

"Hey are you feeling better?" Peppi asked the nervous girl.

Ayano smiled and nodded, "yeah, the nurse said I would feel better if I ate and gave me something to eat." Ayano spoke to Peppi, but had her eyes on Senpai. He held an apple to his mouth and took a bite. He seemed to be waiting for someone, probably Osana. After a while he shrugged and began walking home, setting his apple on a tiny sitting area.

Ayano waved to Peppi and began walking towards the janitor closet to clean up her mess.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Damn you're heavy," Ayano muttered, dragging Osanas limp body across the dirt path to the furnace. Ayano set her against the big burner and threw open the door, receiving a hot breeze to her face. Taking a glance around, Ayano saw no one in sight; She quickly picked Osana up and dumped her, clothes and all into furnace, "don't worry Osana," Ayano laughed. "I'll take good care of Senpai for you."

She closed the door and walked away to clean up the water while letting Osana burn in furnace hell.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Mop...mop.. Where art thou mop?" She sang while looking in the closet. She reached across and pulled it out of its hiding spot.

She walked over to the bathroom and found water puddles claiming the area around the toilet, "it's not too much," she murmured. Most of the water had gone to the drain and had left very little for Ayano to clean up.

After she cleaned up the mess she began walking out of the school, "okay.. I cleaned up the mess, cleaned up the body, no witnesses.. Hmm I think that's all!" Ayano gleefully said. She began skipping down the path wen she saw it: Senpai's Apple.

Ayano stared at it and slowly reached out and picked it up; Her heart sped up as she held the apple in her hands, "don't worry Senapi," Ayano cooed. "I'll take good care of you, I won't let anyone get between us."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 _Same night. 8:56 pm Late Thursday night._

Ayano texted Info-chan when she got home:

 _I killed her. I killed that bitch._

Bzzz

 _Good work. So far there are no other rivals, I'll let you know if anything comes up._

Ayano smiled as she set her phone down, "Senpai... Senpai.. My beautiful Senpai.."

She walked over to a little wooden shrine she built, it had a picture of Senpai.

Inside the little shrine stood the apple and its partly bitten side. Ayano picked up the fruit and began licking the bite marks. Her heart soared as she did so, her Senpai's teeth marks! The feeling make her body fill with ecstasy. She set the apple back down as she went over to her giant cork board that rested on the same wall her computer desk was against. On the computer she found Osana's picture and had printed it out; she now pinned it up to the board with her name and marked a giant 'X' over her face. Ayano giggled like a little school girl and put the market up while singing to herself.

"Roses are red, your blood is redder, your pulse is gone and I'm feeling much better."

••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Thank you for reading, I'll try an update soon! If you like this story please favorite and follow!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Calamity Crisis ❤️❤️❤️❤️**


	4. Authors Note

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry for not updating for a long time!**

 **I'm still planning on finishing this story so don't worry, I don't like leaving things unfinished. Anyway, if you like reading what I have, you can head over to my profile and read a couple of my other stories, I'm currently working on Survive The Night. It's a sequel to The Security Job, it's all FNAF if you like the game. Anyway I'm sorry again, it might be a while before I update again. BUT I WILL FINISH!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Calamity Crisis**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello after so long! I'm back! I told y'all I wouldn't give up (^-^). Anyways, I have a schedule now so I can write and finish this story.**

 **I'll be uploading another chapter on 1/7/17and I have another story called Survive he Night I've been working, it's a FNAF fanfic if you're interested. But I'd advise you to read The Security Job first because STN is a sequel to it. Anyways here's the chapter:**

 _ **Friday~ early morning~ DEADLINE~ Completed**_

The desolate street was calm with the small sounds of birds and cars in the distance. Ayano walked around the corner, with her hair up in a high ponytail and her school uniform crisp and clean.

She wore a smile on her face as she continued, she had a pink tint to her cheeks as well. She had done it, Senpai was finally hers, all hers! She giggled, bringing her hand up to her mouth in a cute way, "he's all mine," she whispered. Yesterday at lunch, she had electrocuted her first rival Osana, the annoying Tsundere that hung to her love like a leech.

Ayano had disposed of the body after school, burning everything that had helped her with the murder. She was innocent in society's eyes until proven otherwise, and it was going to be easy to remain that way. She laughed, "people are so easy to manipulate." If you give someone something they want, whether it's attention, love, or your trust, you can easily use their emotions to your benefit.

Ayano reached her school, the building soaring above the students that poured into its doors, "Yan-chan!" Ayano turned and was pounced by the spiral haired girl, "oh... Hi, Kokona" Ayano muttered, patting the girls back as she continued squeezing the girl. "I haven't had the chance to talk to you yet!" she beamed. Ayano was confused, "what do you need to talk about?" She drawled. Kokona clasped Ayano's hands in hers and looked deep into her eyes, "The group and I are going to go singing later, please join us!"

Ayano scrunched up her nose, karaoke? That was one of the last thing she would ever want to- "A couple upper class men are coming along too, who knows-" Kokona said, waggling her eyebrows. "Perhaps we'll get a little lovin'." Ayano gave the girl a smile, nodding as she did so. Ayano bid the girl good bye and began walking towards the school, this girl was disgusting, who could ever want to waste themselves on someone they don't even love? She was despicable. T

he hallways were filled with a loud hum of chatter as Ayano began putting her shoes up, she listened to a few of the conversations going on around her as she pulled on her other shoes, "Yeah, I heard that a girl went missing yesterday." One girl said, flicking her brunette bangs out of her face. The other girl, a blonde with a short bob, began shaking, "w-what? You're lying Kota-Chan, there's no-" "Take a look for yourself." Ayano's eyes widened at the article Kota-chan held up, the paper was the schools own, and it held the story of Osana gone missing.

 _Info-chan!_

Ayano groaned internally. She knew she had to print out the story, but she didn't know it would be that quick to be published! The girls spoke about how the parents had reported their daughter to not have come home and now the police have been asked to find the girl. Great. Now the police know about her. Shaking her head, the ebony haired girl closed her locker and began making her way to class.

 _Hell, even Senpai's not here... damn, today's going to be boring._

 **Sorry it's so short, the next one will be longer, I promise! Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Favorite, follow, and comment, it helps me write! See you on the seventh!**

 **kisses,**

 **Calamity Crisis 3**


	6. Chapter 5

The last bell of the day rang as Ayano was slipping on her shoes. Out of the corner of her eye, Kokona and her group came over, smiles wide on their faces, "hey Yan-chan! Are you ready to go?" She asked, wiggling with excitement. Ayano but her lip, she didn't really like Kokona, but if she wanted to appear innocent, she needed to continue to make appearances and have alibis if the police ever came up asking her questions.

Plastering a fake smile on her face, Ayano nodded, "sure, I've never been to one of these, so you might have to show me the ropes." Kokona squealed, "no problem, come on!" She said, pulling Ayano along.

•••••••

A couple boys had come to the dimly lit karaoke room; Ayano glanced around and noticed the boy she had wanted the most hadn't shown up. She sighed and placed her hand on the sweating water glass in front of her, where could he be? Was he mourning over his disappeared friend? Ayano gripped the glass tighter, there's no way she meant that much to him, I'm more appealing than that skank! As her thoughts continued to grow darker by the passing minutes, she noticed Kokona staring at her phone. Ayano sighed, guess I'll have to 'comfort' her...

Ayano slid over on the worn plastic booth, sitting next to the seemingly upset girl, "hey, what's wrong?" She asked, taking a peek at the girls phone. The screen showed that she was texting someone, the name started with an S, but that was all Ayano could see before miss busty yanked the phone away. "N-nothing's wrong!" Kokona stuttered, her face becoming red with blush. Ayano raised an eyebrow, "who's that?" She said, nodding her head at the now dark phone. Kokona's face got even redder, "u-um... This guy I have an insane crush on.."

Ayano gave a smile, "oh? What's going on between you two?" Kokona gave a sigh as she rested her cheek on her hand, "well, I met him a while back. We hit it off good, and I asked for his number and got it-" she said, giving her phone a slight shake.

"-I began texting him and I asked him to come here tonight." Ayano's eyes widened at this information, taking a glance around the room, she saw no one even slightly attractive. She looked back at Kokona, "he's not here is he?" She asked, hoping they weren't texting each other across the room. Kokona laughed, "of course not! But he is coming." Ayano made a slight humming noise in response, thinking the information over.

"So... What are you planning to do?" She asked, starting to grow bored with the idle girl talk. Kokona's cheeks grew flushed again as she muttered, "I'm going to confess to him next Friday..." Ayano smiled, "that's great Kokona! I hope it goes well!" Ayano didn't really care, but the thought made her relax, she didn't have to kill her if she was in a relationship.

Ayano mentally scratched the girl off her suspect list as the karaoke door opened revealing a boy. Kokona gasped and her face became a giant tomato as she looked, "there he is..." She whispered. Ayano glanced up, her face becoming red too, not only from embarrassment, but also from anger.

Senpai stood there, giving a small wave to the purple haired girl, a small smiled etched onto his features, "hey Kokona..." Ayano was seething, she put Kokona on the list as her phone gave a chime.

Pulling it out she saw she had a text from Info-chan: Kokona and Misume are your rivals. Good luck trying to kill these two off. Another beep went through showing she had received their information. Ayano glanced up to see Senpai walking over to them and sitting down. He gave Ayano a smile that made her heart flutter, "hi.."

 _Senpai, you will be mine._

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this. If you did let me know because I'm seriously losing inspiration for this story FAST. So leave a comment if you want me to continue, because I might just stop writing if no one likes it. So... yeah. If someone likes it, I'll post another chapter on the 21st or the 22nd. After that, it'll all be up to you guys whether I finish this fanfic or not. See you in the next chapter~_**

 ** _Kisses,_**

 ** _Calamity Crisis_**


	7. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Hey guys, I know you're thinking this is an update, but sadly no...  
I wanted to let you know that I am going to be absent for a while, I don't know how long really. I was reading Wattpad (my parents don't know I have this account or Wattpad) late last night and I was careless and my dad caught me. He didn't see the site, so I'm still able to write, but he took the phone I write my stories on and now I have no way to update A Love to Kill For. hopefully I'll get it back soon, but I seriously doubt I will. I will continue writing A Love to Kill For, but they will not be updated for a while. I'm so sorry guys, I really fucked up big time. I'll be back when I can, this story will be finished!  
Kisses,  
Calamity Crisis 3 


End file.
